A surveillance camera is typically positioned so that it is able to record actions occurring in a region of interest. These cameras are typically installed on a wall or a ceiling of a building. The manner of installation may vary with the type of camera and the nature of the installation. For example, the installation of a bullet camera that is mounted flush against a ceiling may be different from a bullet style camera that is installed against a wall due to, for example, the differences in supporting the camera assembly near the mounting bracket while the electrical connections are made. Regardless of the nature of the installation or type of camera, the camera's position is typically adjusted by a technician when installing the camera and from time to time during the life of the camera.
During the installation of bullet style cameras, the installers have to simultaneously hold the camera and make electrical connections. These cameras are typically installed on top of poles or some distance above the ground so that the use of a ladder is normally required. Since electrical connections are most easily made with the use of two hands, holding the camera and making connections while balancing on a ladder is both time consuming and awkward. The potential to damage the camera increases when installers are required to hold a moderately heavy camera for an extended time during the connection process.
Manufacturers have historically used lanyards to suspend cameras from mounting surfaces during the connection process. Using lanyards can require attaching the lanyard to the mount, involves additional parts and expense, and allows the camera to swing freely when suspended. Cameras that dangle from lanyards are prone to getting damaged during install.